


in the background

by honeybearbee



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks over his relationship with three other men and how they got where they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the background

**Author's Note:**

> un'beated. related to [let me see you fly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/851570)

_It all started with Lucas_ , Harry mused one night. He was up late finishing paperwork while his lovers were safely ensconced in bed. He had an almost empty glass of Scotch next to him.

 _Well, maybe it began with Tom_ , Harry corrected as he signed off on another report.

Lucas and Harry had a flirtation, but Lucas flirted with everyone. It was just his way. Perhaps something might have happened if only Lucas wasn’t captured.

Harry finished his drink and stood to stretch. His back popped uncomfortably as he thought about Tom. Harry had had an illicit relationship with Tom before the younger man broke it off. A few months later, Tom was dating Ellie. Harry knew it was for the best, but it still stung. Then to find out Tom was sleeping with Christine Dale and the mess that followed, was almost too much for Harry. He rubbed his arm and moved to fill his glass up again.

It took months for the two of them to repair their relationship, becoming friends again and then more. For those few months, Harry was happy. Tom didn’t ask about the job and Harry didn’t tell. Then, Adam figured it all out, on accident of course.

Adam had the horrible timing to come by Harry’s house in the morning, before Tom left for work. Harry fed Adam some story about Tom’s flat being renovated, but he could see that Adam didn’t believe him. That night, Tom nearly had a panic attack and said he should move out. Harry vehemently disagreed and the two had a massive fight, which lead to Tom sleeping on the couch.

The next day, Harry made sure Adam wouldn’t breath a word of the relationship. Adam agreed only if he could come around to watch football with Tom. Harry blinked at Adam and agreed. Adam grinned widely.

“Tom needs more friends,” he said. “And so do you.” 

So, Adam came over occasionally, sometimes bringing Wes with him, citing Fiona’s need for a ‘girls night’. Years later, after Fiona was killed, it was Harry and Tom who were there for Adam and Wes. Eventually, they moved into Harry’s home. Tom would make sure Wes got to school and got home, while Harry and Adam saved England. Not long after they moved in, Adam crawled into Harry and Tom’s bed.

“Bad dream?” Tom asked sleepily as he shifted more onto Harry’s side.

“Yeah.”

From that moment, Adam never left their bed. After a long while, the relationship became romantic. Adam explained things to Wes, who shrugged and said, “I thought you were dating when we moved in. ‘Sides who else has a dad and two step-dads?”

Adam laughed and hugged his son.

Once again, Harry was happy and everything was running smoothly. Then, out of nowhere, he got a call from Arkady Kachimov about Lucas.

Harry had to get Lucas out. Lucas deserved it, so Harry agreed to the exchange and then everything went to hell. For a heart stopping moment, Harry thought Adam was dead and he’d have to explain to Wes and Tom what happened. Luck was on Adam’s side, however.

Adam had managed to jump from the vehicle at the last possible second, while it was still in motion. That plus the force of the explosion seriously hurt the left side of Adam’s body, including breaking his leg in four places. Adam was retired and happily spent his days bumming around the house.

As for Lucas, he stayed at Harry’s for a while, but found it awkward. It was hard for Harry to watch as Lucas flirted with Tom and Adam, who flirted back, but when they tried to touch him, Lucas would flinch violently and run away. Harry blamed himself, even if Tom and Adam said he shouldn’t.

When Lucas moved out, he swore he wouldn’t tell anyone about the three men.

“As long as you’re happy, Harry, I don’t care,” Lucas insisted.

“I am happy. Are you?” Harry asked. He had discussed it with Tom, Adam, and even Wes. No one really wanted Lucas to move out. Tom and Adam were happy to let Lucas into the relationship, even when Harry himself was reluctant. And Wes just wanted another step-dad.

Lucas paused before answering. “As much as I can be.”

Harry grabbed Lucas’ arm lightly. “Then stay.”

“I can’t,” Lucas’ voice broke and he tore himself away from Harry and out the front door.  
Everything continued on as usual at work, traitors being exposed and good people dying. Suddenly, though, Lucas changed. Harry knew something was wrong, but when he found out the truth, he couldn’t believe it.

“Lucas,” he rasped in disbelief.

“Don’t call me that,” Lucas sobbed.

“What else can I call you?” Harry shouted. He left Lucas alone, knowing all too well that the man would break out. He was proven right when Lucas called him, telling him to come to the roof.

“I can help, Lucas,” Harry insisted.

“No one can help. I’ve done too many things!” Lucas yelled back. He took a step backward, closer to the edge of the roof, all the while keeping a gun trained on Harry. “Will you explain to Tom, Adam, and Wes?”

“Yes, Lucas. Just step forward.” Harry knew Lucas wouldn’t shoot him, but he knew what Lucas was planning on doing. He took a few steps forward.

“Tell them I’m sorry.”

“You can tell them yourself. You promised Wes you’d come to his next game.”

Lucas’ eyes wavered, but his hand never did.

“He said he wanted us all there to watch him.” Harry paused before continuing, “It’s been five years since Fiona died. He wants all of us with him.” Harry took a few more steps towards Lucas, finally within arm’s reach of the man.

“Harry,” Lucas said brokenly.

“It’ll be ok, Lucas. Give me the gun.”

Lucas did. Harry grabbed his arms and pulled the younger man away from the edge. Lucas curled into Harry’s arms and cried. Harry rubbed his back and murmured, “It’ll be fine.”

It was fine. Eventually. Harry managed to keep Lucas out of prison, and managed to keep his record of service, but Lucas was forcibly retired, with the option of the government using him as an asset whenever they deemed necessary. Harry almost fought that, but Lucas agreed.

This time, Tom and Adam did not let Lucas move out of the house. Lucas didn’t put up a fight, but didn’t share in the romance for almost a year and even then he would only let Harry hold him. Tom and Adam took things very slowly with Lucas and were rewarded one night.

Harry had to work late and when he came home he found his three lovers curled up in bed, with Lucas in the middle, which almost never happened. He smiled affectionately and moved in behind Adam. That’s when things began to go fairly smoothly in their relationship. There was the occasional nightmare from one of them and all of them had fits of moodiness, but they all made sure to be there for each other.

Harry was broken out of his reverie by a thump on the stairs. He finished his drink and moved to the doorway of the study. It was Wes. The boy rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

“You working all night Harry?” he asked.

“Just finishing up. And what about you?”

“Water. Throat’s dry.”

“Not getting sick I hope?”

Wes shrugged and made his way into the kitchen. Harry heard the tap running and the clinking of glass. Soon, Wes was headed back upstairs. Harry followed after him and made sure the boy got back into his bed.

“I’ll check on you in the morning,” he said as he covered Wes up.

“You’ll be here?”

“It’s my day off. Perhaps if you’re sick enough, all five of us can spend the day together.”

“Awesome,” Wes muttered as he fell asleep.

Harry smiled fondly at the boy and left his room. Once he made to his bedroom, he opened the door slowly. Lucas was on the outside, eyes open.

“Finally,” he said softly.

“Sorry. Reports,” Harry replied as he took his clothes off and made his way towards the bed.

Lucas hummed and pulled Harry in next to him. Tom and Adam made welcoming noises, but drifted back to sleep. Lucas snuggled next to Harry.

“Not letting you leave bed for a long time tomorrow.”

“You might have to. I told Wes the five of us could do something together.”

“Fine,” Lucas mock huffed. “For Wes.”

Harry chuckled and kissed Lucas’ head. “Go to sleep.”

Harry felt Lucas drift off. He stared at the ceiling for some time before deciding that it didn’t matter when it started so long as it never stopped.


End file.
